


Hollistein and Twilight

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, carmilla is not inpressed, twilight watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets a very tired Carmilla to watch Twilight. A tumblr prompt. Not the best. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollistein and Twilight

“Do I have to watch this bullshit movie?” A tired Carmilla asked Laura. They had spent the day walking around Berlin, where they were staying for a few days during the school break. Carmilla had shown Laura places that her and Mattie had been. Carmilla had ended up calming down and apologizing to Laura and Danny. Danny, at first, didn’t believe it, but Laura knew that it was very unlike Carm to say sorry, so she knew it was true. Carm had taken care of Vordenberg and his lackeys, so Danny, Laura, Perry, (who they had figured out the dean had possessed, but they fixed that.), Lafontaine, JP, Kirsch, and Carmilla went to Germany for a vacation. Laura had been trying to get Carm to watch ALL of Twilight, but Carm had not been impressed by what she saw. So, with Carm tired and to sleepy to put up a decent argument, Laura knew that this was her chance. With her laptop open, and the movie going, Laura tried not to laugh whenever Carmilla rolled her eyes or said something sarcastic. And then the scene where Edward and Bella go into the woods. Laura could almost HEAR the eyebrow raise. “Is he fucking…” Laura nodded, fighting the urge to burst out with laughter. “Yeah. Yeah he is.”, the small blonde woman said. Carmilla just stared at the now paused screen . ”It’s one thing to think we are allergic to sunlight. I can get that. We are apparently impure and sunlight is pure. But most of us LIKE when a vampire burns in a movie. It’s action and it’s cool effects. But we. Don’t. Sparkle. That’s just insulting.” Laura couldn’t help it. She roared with laughter. “Jesus Christ Carm. It’s a movie!” Carmilla shrugged. “It’s a shit one.” Laura smiled. She had a gut feeling that this conversation would last for a while.


End file.
